Victori-yes: Still On the Roof
by omegafire17
Summary: Cat and Robbie were enjoying their rooftop picnic date, then it got rudely interrupted by Robbie's grandmother, but Cat comforted him after he got back up, and their date is still on. When Cat realizes everyone is gone, and that the two of them are alone on the roof, what will happen? CatXRobbie continuation of Victori-yes: On the Roof, Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Victorious, or any of it's characters; never did ;)

**Rating:** M

**The 'hotter' continuation of On the Roof that I mentioned :P And again, using Cat's POV for a change.**

* * *

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered to him, in a really breathy wanting tone.

He chuckled, then he smiled. "Nothing" he answered gently, then he touched his lips to her hungry ones. She touched his cheek as they kissed, just as he touched her hair into the kiss (even better!), holding each other close with their other hands. Below them, there was the faint sound of another car starting up, which pulled out of Robbie's house's driveway and drove off somewhere.

Cat heard this, but at the moment, she didn't really care that she and Robbie were alone on the roof; matter-of-fact, there was nothing she'd rather be doing.

Back in the kissing, Cat _really_ wished she could giggle while they were battling with their tongues, as it'd show so much better how much she loved it. But even as she wanted that, she was really really enjoying it too, moving her tongue against his and loving the wet warm hot feeling between both their mouths. And that wasn't even mentioning how much she liked how Robbie held her close, his hand stroking her hair (if only she could hum and giggle at the same time!).

She could have stayed like that forever, but soon her body burned for air, oh but not literally... stupid breathing.

She pulled herself off Robbie's mouth with a breathy gasp, holding onto him closer in return. After a moment, she heard Robbie breathing just as hard as she was- oh no, don't tell her that she'd took his breath away too! And because of this worry, she didn't know Robbie's hand left her hair.

"Oh, wow" he breathed after a moment, chuckling a bit. "Cat, that was amazing"

"You really think so?" she asked brightly, then she realized that she briefly forgot he'd wanted Warm 2 as well as Warm 1. She made a small noise as she quickly crawled in beside him, never once letting go of him. He watched her crawl in with him, but he merely smiled, holding her just as close.

"I do" he answered simply, putting his hand back in her hair, stroking it softly.

She hummed happily, giggling a little with a sweet smile as she held Robbie. _"When did he remove his hand though?"_ she thought, then closed her eyes. _"Who cares? This feels really good"_

She didn't know how long they lay like that, nor did she try; she just really really enjoyed the endless warmth of being close with Robbie. He continued to stroke her hair, and she happily hummed along as he did, even as she rested a hand on his chest. Their legs were tangled up, feet touching, but it felt so good even if it tickled a little to her bare legs. Oh, and she liked the feeling of the sun and the wind on them too!

She wanted to stay up there, alone with Robbie to her heart's content.

Wait a minute... the faint car driving off that she'd heard earlier came back to her mind. The first time it'd just been Robbie's grandmother (which made her happy that she'd left), but the second had been Robbie's parents, right? And if they'd left, they really were alone on this roof, and no one could bother them for awhile.

No one would get mad at them because they couldn't see them!

She gasped when she realized this, and this quickly got Robbie's attention: "Cat? Are you okay?".

"Robbie, you know what I want?" she breathed, giggling nervously as she touched a few fingers to his lips.

He briefly glanced at her fingers, his lips curling in a nervous smile (which was okay; she really liked it when he got shy and/or nervous hehe). "What?" he asked softly, looking up at her.

"More warm" she whispered, really breathy. "I want both Warm 2 and Warm 3"

He was surprised, but also a little confused. "Uh, both?" he asked, the nervousness moved from his smile to his words. "How would we do both?"

"Easy, we just hold each other real close, but naked" she said brightly, giggling nervously and brightly. "That's all"

Her words really made him nervous, and his face started turning red. "And" he said, sounding like he was struggling; was he okay? "T-That's really all you want, Cat?"

"Yeah" she said brightly, already sitting up from her spot. "Is that okay, Robbie?"

"Well, I guess-" he breathed, then he quickly thought about it, and she giggled at how his eyebrows moved. "S-Sure, it's okay"

"Yay!" she cried brightly, then quickly pulled her own shirt off, in a hurry to get more warm than before! With the shirt pulled over her head, she missed how Robbie had a nervous-surprised reaction at her eagerness... still, the warm sun soon breathed over her skin as she giggled, tossing the shirt to the side and working on her bra. "Come on, Robbie!" she breathed, really breathy at him.

He made a sound as he sat up, sorta like a chuckle hehe, pulling at his clothes after a few moments. She didn't mind that he did so with less eagerness; Robbie being nervous and shy about this level of warmth was so cute. She giggled again as she pulled off her shorts, already having thrown her shoes clear across the roof.

Because she was so fast, Cat was fully naked before Robbie had started on his pants. She didn't mind though; she merely giggled as she put her underwear with her other clothes, smiling as she watched him, preferring to focus on his face than his body (she'd see plenty of that soon). She simply sat there, letting out a small giggle here and there as Robbie also got naked.

"Okay" he stated, still a bit nervous about this, but he placed the rest of his clothes in his pile. "Ready here, Cat"

"Okay!" she cried brightly, then she launched herself at him, getting a surprised "Woah!" out of him as he landed on his back. She merely laughed, hovering above him on her knees, the wind really trying to tickle all of her skin. After he got over the surprise, he laughed with her, his hands going up into her hair to stroke it again (Yay!).

She gave off a happy hum, then with a sweet smile, she got herself even lower on Robbie. He made a sound in response when she pressed her entire front body over his front body. "Oh Robbie" she breathed happily, loving the squished feeling of her breasts against his chest, and the feel of his thing touching just above her own thing! What were they called again?

Oh yeah, his thing was called a dick. But while she knew the 'official' word for it, as well as official and slang words for her own body's thing, she really didn't like those words.

Still, it made her feel so much warmer just thinking about it!

* * *

The two of them stayed that way for awhile; no one and nothing bothered them, just as she liked it.

"Another strawberry?" she breathed brightly, holding it in front of his nose.

"Of course" he agreed, opening his mouth as she touched the strawberry to his tongue, giggling happily.

Yes, they were laying naked on the roof, holding each other so close they could be 'hot' if they wanted, and they were simply doing cute couple things! Bet you weren't expecting that, heh heh. Still, it did make her sad to see that most of the food they'd brought was nearly gone now; soon they'd run out of food to keep those cute little moments, and she loved those cute moments!

And speaking of 'hot', every time her skin brushed against Robbie's down there, she always felt an urge for more. But she kept herself from going too far, in case it annoyed Robbie; he did say that while he loved it, doing it all the time wasn't that fun to him. She didn't understand why or how, but she respected it.

Outside her thoughts, she reached for another piece of food from the picnic basket. She gasped when all she was felt was one strawberry; a quick look showed that was all that was left, oh no!

"Cat?" he asked, lifting his head.

She brought her hand up, the strawberry in it. "The last strawberry" she said a little sadly. "After that, the food will be gone"

"Oh" he breathed, then he smiled as he stroked her hair, making her gasp in surprise (and happy). "It's okay, Cat" he whispered gently, she humming at the stroking, "So it's the last one; let's enjoy it together"

"Together" she breathed brightly, then blinked. "Wait, how would we eat it together?"

"Well first-" he started to say, making her giggle at his playful tone, as well as when he took the strawberry from her fingers. "Open your mouth" he continued, which she did eagerly.

Much to her surprise, he gently placed the strawberry directly under her teeth, but only a small part of it. "Bite down" he said, then quickly added: "Not enough to bite through it, just holding it, okay?"

"Okay!" she breathed brightly, sounding different because her mouth was open. Still, she did as Robbie instructed, biting down on the strawberry enough to hold it, but not eat it. "What now?" she asked him, really breathy because she couldn't move her mouth hehe.

This time he didn't answer, only smiled ("He's so cute" she thought brightly) as he leaned forward, also getting to bite down on the strawberry. If she could have gasped, she would have, but she really _really_ enjoyed when Robbie's lips brushed against hers; if only she could kiss him right now!

It was supposed to be a really simple thing, both of them eating the strawberry together like this. But truthfully, it was not so simple! The slightest touch of his lips right now was making her feel unbelievably warm, and she wanted more of it-No! She couldn't give in that easily, but what could she do!? The only thing stopping her right now was the strawberry- OH! Yes, the strawberry!

_"Eat!"_ she thought in a panic, but still brightly. _"Eat!"_

Struggling to both enjoy and ignore the warm touches of Robbie's lips, she ate her pieces of the strawberry, it's juices distracting her (and thank God). She could feel Robbie doing the same, or at least she thought he was; it was hard to tell. But much to her surprise, Robbie stayed very close to her lips after he finished, his breathing heavy.

And it turns out, surprise distracted her better, making her giggle inside her head.

Then Robbie only got closer, kissing her.

She gasped deep in her mouth, which sounded muffled because they were kissing; oh it sounded very good that way- No, no time for that now! She made several other sounds into the kiss as she realized a few things: Robbie was kissing her deeply, like he was really enjoying it; it was suddenly much harder not to let herself get even more warmth; and she had instinctively held Robbie even closer.

What was she gonna do!?

She quickly put all her energy into kissing Robbie back, hoping it would distract her from herself! It did, kinda, the same as the gaspy-moany sounds she made at the pleasure, and not just from his kissing; the way he held her close was also pleasant! Robbie gasped a bit into the kiss from her passion, then he only held her closer, his fingers going up her spine and leaving shivers!

She gasped hard; Robbie was really into their kiss!

But while one hand left shivers up and down her spine, the other brushed her neck, then planted itself on her right breast.

She felt such a rush of warmth she broke the kiss, unable to stop herself from moaning- oh that felt so good!

Wait a minute! There was only one reason Robbie would have touched her there; he wanted her!

"Robbie" she breathed deep in her throat, panting as she put her hands in his hair, their heads so close now. She could see it even better now: he was panting just like her, and his eyes and touch really wanted her. "Oh Robbie" she breathed again, really really liking this new side of her boyfriend.

"If you don't want to" he whispered on her lips, making her giggle breathily. "Just say so"

She continued to giggle: Robbie really wanted her, she could see it and everything, but he was still being sweet like this. "Kiss me" she breathed, pressing herself against Robbie, gasping a little when her nipples sent a wave of pleasure through her body.

He made a pleased sound, then started to lean in, but she stopped him with a finger. "Not there" she whispered throatily, then guided his head to her neck. "Here"

He eagerly kissed her neck, making her pant with happiness at being kissed in her one of her sweet spots (she'd known ever since her first time in the alleyway). But that wasn't all Robbie did: one hand traced the curves of her butt (which felt weird, but pleasant), and the other continued to play with her breasts, only adding to her panting.

And while she panted, she was busy running her hands over his stomach, which sent shivers through his body he he. She almost moved his hands lower, but when Robbie squeezed her nipples, she moaned at the new sensation. After the first-time surprise wore off, she teased the skin under his stomach, still panting and making sounds from the pleasure Robbie was giving her. "Ahh!" she breathed loudly, when his squeezing hit a really high level of pleasing.

The moment Robbie removed his head from her neck (boo), she quickly pressed her lips to his, hungry for more. He eagerly responded in kind, pulling her closer with one hand, and she continued to tease the skin under his stomach.

And this continued for a long time, just the way she liked it.

But eventually her fingers moved onto a different part of his skin, one that she didn't know. She wanted to break the kiss, to see what she was touching, but her tongue was too caught up in their battle for her to do so... so she simply moved slowly, trying to think what was below Robbie's stomach that could feel like this. She couldn't think of what it could- wait a minute.

Her fingers bumped into something standing up from Robbie's skin, which felt both hard and warm.

She gasped hard, feeling both insanely warm and unsure of herself, regarding Robbie's dick (who didn't notice her gasp btw *giggle*). She felt insanely warm from remembering what it was like to have it inside her, moving fast and hard and making her truly hot. But she also felt unsure because her body wasn't ready yet; she wasn't wet, or at least she didn't feel wet. And Robbie was really really into her right now, so she could toy with his dick, but was she even ready for that yet? Oh what was she gonna do!?

Robbie pulled away from the kiss, gasping like he was out of breath... wait a minute, so was she! She didn't even notice that till now!

He recovered faster than she did, then she felt his tongue touch her left breast.

She gasped from the pleasure that gave her, and after that she giggled; oh how she loved that tickling pleasure! "Robbie! Keep going!" she breathed, holding onto his head with both hands, really wanting it. He did, really making her gasp, pant and giggle from this pleasure. And she also realized this would give her more time to think if she was ready or not, which was even better!

* * *

She got a lot of time to think. Or at least she thought so; when you're gasping and giggling in pleasure, it's hard to keep track.

Robbie had licked her breasts to her heart's content, and then some! Her breasts were still shiny! And after catching his breath, he's once again used his mouth on her body, this time at her genitals. She'd screamed the whole time, but not because she didn't like it hehe, far from it. She really loved the fact that she was getting wet from the pleasure, and that they'd soon go straight from insanely warm to insanely hot. But even through that, she tried to think - or was it feel?

Anyway, she still wasn't sure. Much as Robbie's dick could make her feel insanely hot, it looked very weird to her, hard or not. It felt like normal skin (which she'd learned from her brief touches at Nona's house), and it looked a bit like normal skin... but the thing was still so weird, how could she touch it to please him?

Wait, why was she scared of pleasing Robbie? Oh no, don't tell her she screwed up!

Robbie's tongue hit a particularly pleasant spot inside her, and she screamed from the hot feelings. Yes, Robbie was digging his tongue inside her own genitals, something he'd never done before. Oh, she had to tell him to do that more often! It felt so good she couldn't say!

She squirmed on the spot, moaning and screaming, but never wanting it to stop.

But unluckily for her, Robbie had to pull away to breathe, leaving her breathing out in desperation and disappointment. After that, her head fell onto the roof, panting heavily. Her whole body was shiny with sweat and her legs felt like goo, especially with the wet feel. And all she could think was 'Phooey' that Robbie had to pull away.

Still, she got her strength back, lifting up her head. When she saw Robbie still recovering, she quickly breathed out and got herself up on her arms. "Robbie?" she whispered, full of want.

"I'm okay" he breathed, still panting a bit, but he came closer to her after a moment. "Really" he added, putting his hands on her knees, opening up her legs even further for him. She quickly saw that he intended to enter her, to make things feel unbelievably hot.

Did she want to feel unbelievably hot again, or did she want to try touching Robbie's dick, something that she'd have to do eventually? He got closer, and she gasped when his dick touched her wet area.

"WAIT!"

Even through the haze of pleasure, Robbie was startled by that. "What-" he breathed in response, then blinked, looking at her. "Cat?"

"Not yet" she breathed quickly, trying to hide that she was afraid! She didn't know what made her scream 'Wait' at Robbie, but there was no way she could change her mind now! "Just keep me wet, Robbie" she breathed, quickly dragging one hand to her wet genitals (which made her gasp when he touched it, even though it was her doing). "I want to try touching you"

"Touching-?" he whispered, sounding confused, then he stopped... and slowly glanced down at his dick. "Oh" he breathed, and even through her hazy pleasure (and his own), she could see that he knew the impact of her choice.

"Please" she breathed, sitting up a little more, putting her fingers near his legs for right now.

He didn't respond, but she gasped a little when Robbie's fingers brushed her genitals, sending more pleasure through her body and keeping her wet. She tried to ignore it, and though it took a few tries, her own fingers finally moved toward Robbie's dick (_"stupid fear"_ she thought).

Both she and Robbie gasped a little when she touched his hard dick, she in a little fear, and he of surprise at a new experience (she was assuming; she'd never touched him like this before). Gasping again, she slowly moved her fingers over his dick, and she was surprised that despite the hardness, it really was just skin and flesh; how could it be that hard without bone? It was like touching a smooth rock or something (hehe... rock).

They both made little noises as this went on. She gasped when Robbie's touch sent pleasure up her spine, and she also made little fearful noises when she continued touching Robbie's dick... at least at first; it wasn't as bad as she thought. And Robbie merely gasped at the pleasant touch of her fingers.

She saw that no matter where she touched him, he would feel pleasure, but he seemed to feel more sensitive on the funny-looking 'head' of his dick... she would have touched it more, but the juices still clinging from his touch earlier made her fearful to do so.

She pulled away quickly when she had enough, panting a bit. Robbie didn't seem disappointed by this, just surprised, which was _totally_ okay with her! And just as she was thinking what to say to him, he pushed her back onto the blanket, and opened her legs again.

_"Oh good!"_ she thought in want, watching him come closer.

Despite knowing that being on her back didn't feel as good as from behind or standing up, she still moaned when he entered her, really making her feel hot inside! "Oh Robbie!"

He didn't waste any time: Robbie started thrusting in and out seconds after he entered. She gasped hard as he thrust, making her body bounce, and feeling so hot inside! The way she moved reminded her a lot of a bouncy house too, except with a truly awesome hot feel inside, which is what she loved most about it! It's no wonder that after her first time in the alleyway, she'd wanted more of it, and only with Robbie! It really was better than bibble hahahaha!

She gripped the roof tiles hard, moaning as Robbie continued to move inside her. The hot warmth, the thrusts, and both of their crazy breathing only made her want more! "Oh god, Robbie!" she cried out, screaming after that. "Faster!"

He did so immediately after she asked, making her throw back her head with a deep moan, her body bouncing harder. Hey, her breasts looked really bouncy this way- "Oh god!" she screamed at the pleasure he was giving her! She tried to get her legs wrapped around Robbie, but they could barely move!

They went like this for awhile, a long hot warmth-filled while, then Robbie stopped.

She gasped out, desperate for him to continue, panting hard as she lifted her head. "Robbie!" she cried out, only to gasp when Robbie flipped her over. She barely got any time to think- Wait! He was changing their positions! Yay! Happy Day! He quickly helped her flip to her front, which she realized meant from behind!

She quickly got on her knees, holding herself up on her hands as she looked back, red hair dangling. "Hurry Robbie!" she cried out at him, really breathy as she saw him getting himself into position. "This feels really goo- Gahaha!" she started to say, only to scream when he entered again, but this time feeling SO much hotter and pleasant inside!

Robbie must've _really_ wanted her, because he gave her no time to recover from that! He just started thrusting again, leaving her screaming from the intense pleasure, and making it hard to breathe at first!

Somewhere during all the screaming, bouncing and moaning she did, she managed to get some control over her breath, so she was gonna be okay! But this was so much more intense than she remembered! Wait- didn't Robbie say that the first time (Ahh! Oh that felt good!) hurt a little? What if that affected how good it felt, and that's why it felt even better now?

Yeah, yeah maybe that was it! Or at least she barely managed to think/feel before Robbie's thrusts hit a really good spot, making her throw her head back again, screaming even louder. And he kept hitting that spot!

The world became a hot wet blur, and all she heard were her screams/moans and his grunts (oh they sounded so manly hehe!). Then she gasped deep in her throat, feeling the now-familiar tightening of her insides; she was about to hit that insane level of warmth! Biggest yay!

The hot pleasure only got better, and she barely felt how Robbie's dick started tightening as well seconds afterward. But right now she didn't care; she merely thrust herself against his dick just as fast as he was doing! When she thrust too, it made things feel so much hotter, and she loved it! Oh, the edge was getting stronger!

Then before she knew it, she hit that edge.

She screamed deep in her throat as she hit that insane warmth, racing through her entire body like lightning! Her scream changed into a throaty moan somewhere along the way, but she didn't notice as her entire body wobbled from the intensity... wait, when did she flop down on the roof? And after that, things just sorta became a panting hot wet blur for her.

See, I told you it was better than bibble.

She lay there for awhile, simply panting hard with her eyes closed, her body still feeling hot and pleasant. Wait... was someone trying to say something?

_"...Cat? Cat!"_. He sounded blurry, but she had no time to wonder why.

_"Robbie!"_ she thought in a panic; how could she have forgotten him!? She opened her eyes slowly, but her eyes didn't work correctly at first: too many lights and colors making no sense. If she wasn't so deep in hot pleasure, she would have giggled at it. Good news was that her eyes starting focusing after that, and her vision slowly made sense... forming the concerned face of Robbie beside her.

"Robbie!" she breathed, weaker than she thought, or was that the right word? Anyway, she tried to lift herself, but her arms wouldn't let her; her body was still shivering from the level of warmth. And after the third time, that was the one thing she didn't like about it...

"Hey" he whispered, both soft but with traces of want in his voice. "Are you okay?"

She gave a small little giggle, trying to at least turn her body toward him... which after a few moments, did happen; her body was starting to recover (good). "Yeah" she breathed, smiling without knowing it. "It's just so good"

He also gave a little chuckle, laying himself to face her. "I know" he breathed, putting his arms around her and holding her close (Yay!), making her giggle.

But she quickly gasped inside her head as she realized one thing: Robbie's dick was still hard. But how did that make any sense? The first time they'd both hit the edge at the same time, and he hadn't been hard afterward; and the second time at Nona's house, he'd hit the edge before she did, going limp on her (much to her panic). And now this third time, she'd hit the edge before he did, and he was still hard apparently.

What was going on?

But after that thought, Robbie kissed her, and she quickly kissed him back softly, making the thought go away. Oh well, at least she didn't have to worry about Robbie asking her to finish him.

That'd be really gross.

* * *

**Well, this was certainly the most interesting POV lemon I've ever written ;) ****What goes on in Cat's head certainly isn't normal lol**

**Still, I imagine that whole 'edge' thing will leave them both scratching their heads, the way it keeps switching on them haha XD**


End file.
